Chronicles of a Cimmerian Heart: Darkness Rising
by Euregatto
Summary: sequel to Close Your World. Saving the Organization isn't as hard as you would think... but when Kingdom Hearts decides to give XEMNAS a KEYBLADE then you know you're screwed! There goes the natural balance of things.
1. Connect Our Hearts

**I will also be doing a two-shot prequel. For now, on with the sequel!**

**Chapter 1: Connect Our Hearts**

"You're an idiot," The older man across the table from me remarked, "You shouldn't have done this with your heart. Couldn't you have bribed and asked to have your heart back _later_? You do realize that you have exposed yourself to endless emotions such as fear. right?"

I lifted a spork-full of rice to my mouth. Plastic sporks, was that the best this place had to offer? I was just glad the man who lived here had been willing to take us in for a night.

Honestly, I wasn't very hungry… especially since I was actually considering my partner's advice. Emotions weren't exactly what I needed on this mission, and the thought made me sick to my stomach… thus leading to my current lack of an appetite.

I wedged the food past my lips, which were pressed into a thin, bored line. "My heart is bound by darkness, my mind bound by lies, and my will to save the Organization bound by promise. Xemnas... don't talk to me about the power of the heart, or I'll stab your beloved muffin with this spork." I jabbed my utensil at the air before his only means of breakfast.

Xemnas grabbed the sweet away from my range, "Back off the muffin! It didn't do anything to you!"

Yeah, there was a good reason why I was stuck sitting here, across the table from the muffin loving, shirtless, black brief wearing Nobody I can't seem to like and with a half-empty bowl of rice that tasted like dishwater.

Oh, and the spork.

This is me and all my glory.

Really, this moment was just a follow up of yesterday's activity that not only nearly got me killed; it almost got Xemnas's face an appointment with my foot, too.

* * *

I receded from the passage of light, my eyes dazed from the blinding whiteness and my ears ringing from the all too quiet soundscape.

"My head hurts!" I rubbed soothingly at my brow as I strode down the all too familiar hall. The pain only grew worse and that was the _last_ thing I needed at the moment, "Aerith, make it stop!"

"Oh, quit complaining," Her voice rang out, but that only made my brain throb even harder like it wasn't getting enough blood. "Now, you should know where you are, no? Deep within you will find a Heartless… and the Nobody you save will not have his heart. He will have to earn it by fighting along side you to save the Organization. You already have yours, so this journey might be very emotional. Try to hang in there, alright?"

Great, that was the last thing I needed: a Nobody without a heart while I actually had one. I couldn't wait to meet my new best friend! (Sarcasm hint hint) He must be a real asshole like Xigbar before I found out he was my dad not to earn his heart back as easily as me.

I paused my power walk and examined my organization cloak, "Why am I still dressed like this again?"

"You won't always look like this," She replied, "Depending on where you go, your form might _change_ a bit… But it's necessary and it wears off when you leave the world. And your cloak isn't necessary for traveling through corridors of darkness. You will jump worlds by using the door of light, which I'll open for you when you are done with your current assignment."

"Just don't forget about me, K?"

She giggled, but the thought of it was meant to be as serious as possible. Aerith, apparently, didn't know what serious actually meant. "Oh, I would never!"

There was pathetic roar from somewhere close by, but the sound echoed off the barren walls and made my spine tingle, "That Heartless honestly doesn't sound too bad." I had a feeling of contrition… like I was going to regret what I had just said.

To be candid, fighting a giant Heartless wasn't all that bad; I usually won-except against that damned Dustflier. It just. Wouldn't. Die!

"Good luck, then," She fell behind my pacing as we strode into the open room—it was where Xemnas had once gathered us to look at Kingdom Hearts—and I turned to see if she was alright (obviously she was since she was dead and all so it's not like she could be hurt), but she was gone.

"Aerith?" I called out to her, "Aerith? Wait, don't leave me to fight this thing by myself! What if it's-" A giant Heartless slammed itself into the floor and cut me off abruptly. My eyes went wide and my face drew a blank as I gyrated to face it.

My first boss fight was to a Behemoth. A fucking **_Destroyed Behemoth_**. Oh, this was just dandy!

It glared at me, its heavy breaths nuking the air around me with misty warmth. This Behemoth didn't look happy, and I wasn't sure how it got into the Castle That Never Was, but I did know one thing for sure... I had to attack that elementally-resistant horn on its head.

So much for long-range magic.

The Behemoth narrowed its beady yellow eyes on me, and it kicked up dust behind it with its front leg. This wasn't going to end well. **At all**. Behemoth let out a mighty roar and charged at me.

I quickly dodge rolled to the side and it smashed head first into the wall behind me. I sprang onto its back, summoning out Carron and Sharpshooter _I can still use Sharpshooter? _and jabbing the nozzles into its center horn.

Pulling the trigger quickly, I managed blood-chilling cries from Behemoth's mouth as it started to buck. I was tossed into the air, but I flipped and kicked off the wall as the Behemoth backed out of the rubble.

Landing on its back again, I instinctively grabbed onto its horns as it started to thrash. Suddenly, it slammed its massive body into the wall until I found my clutch weakening. "I won't let go that easily!" I hissed under my breath.

Behemoth proved me wrong and with another mighty buck I was thrown across the room. I hit the floor—there was a sharp crack from one of my ribs, and everything went black for a moment.

_"Scout." Hm? Where am I?_ _"Scout, open your eyes it's just me!" My eyes fluttered open. I was standing in nothing but light and Aerith was before me. She still had that stupid smile plastered on her face, and it was starting to piss me off. "You need to focus if you plan on defeating the Behemoth! Kingdom Hearts gave you an easy one!"_

_"It's not like I'm distracted," I shot back, "Why'd you leave me?"_

_"I didn't leave. I'm with you until you complete your mission and save the Nobodies." She beamed even brighter and I felt sick at all this happiness around me. Was it so hard to adapt when I was used to living in the dark for so long._

_My heart hurt… and my head still throbbed._

_"Listen to me, Xanze," Aerith folded her arms behind her back but her smile still played with her features, "You need to focus on what's really important, and that will help you through this fight."_

_"It's not a difficult Heartless," I scratched the back of my neck, "And I already told you I'm not distracted!"_

_"Well, if you're so confident… then you won't need me to tell you this during the other upcoming battles, right?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Fair enough."_

I regained consciousness and rolled to my feet. My chest heaved under my collapsed rib, but I knew I've been through worse. "Dammit, give me back my friend!" I sprang into the air and aimed my arrowguns at the Destroyed Behemoth in an uproar below me.

It reared back and lunged up at me, howling viciously.

"Aerora!" I exclaimed and the cast of wind tossed me over it's back—I grabbed hold of it's left horn and with a desperate cry I hauled its head in that same direction and slammed it into the floor.

Behemoth worked its way to its feet, stars circling around its head, but I brought my weapons into his horn first, "Sorry, but I need him back!" and pulled the trigger again.

The Heartless screamed… and it collapsed. I jumped off its back and my arrowguns dispersed.

"There," Aerith said, appearing beside me so suddenly I nearly shrieked like a school girl in surprise, "Was that so bad?"

"Well, my side is sore," I rubbed at my most likely bruising side, "but this partner of mine had better be worth my effort." The Behemoth's body shuddered and faded; a giant gray-scale Heart lifted upwards before disappearing completely.

There was a shell, like a cocoon made of crystal, in place of the Behemoth's corpse. I approached it and studied the shifting form from inside.

Reality hit me as I recognized the figure inside, "Aerith, why the hell is Xemnas in there?"

"He's your new partner."

"You're kidding me, right? Of all Nobodies you just **had **to choose him?"

"Kingdom Hearts said so, not me. Is something wrong?"

"How am I supposed to get someone like Xemnas to understand what a Heart is?" I slapped the crystal prison—and it shattered instantly. I quickly caught Xemnas, still clothed in the Organization uniform, in my arms but his weight brought me to my knees. "Damn he's heavier than he looks!" Aerith was gone again, but I didn't care. I gently laid Xemnas on the destroyed floor but not as gracefully tried to encourage him awake, "Hey, Superior!"

No response. Impatient, I slapped him across the face, "Wake up! Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

His piercing amber eyes snapped open, but he quickly blinked them a few times, "…Xanze? Where… am I? Is this… Heaven? Or Kingdom Hearts?" He flicked his gaze around, "Cause it looks an awful lot like The Castle That Never Was…"

"That's because it **is** the Castle that Never Was."

"Oh… That's a bummer. Wait… Didn't I fade? Didn't… Sora erase me?" He struggled to sit up but I forced him to lie back down, "And why does my head hurt so much?"

"Take a breather, you're headache will go away."

"And why does my face hurt?"

"…Just take it easy, Superior," I gave in when he struggled again and helped him sit up, "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

He leaned against me for support, "Explain to me what's going on here, Scout?"

I shifted uncomfortably for a moment. What was I supposed to tell him? Some ghost lady is giving everyone back their hearts except for him? "Uh, you see… Kingdom Hearts gave the Nobodies a second chance… We can all get our hearts back, but there's one problem. You won't be able to get your heart back unless you can prove to Kingdom Hearts that you're worthy. So, you're pretty much stuck with me until we save the Organization, Xion, and that Naminé girl."

Xemnas groaned a response and buried his face in his hands, "I can't process all that at once!"

"It's not a lot."

"Help me up, will you?" I swung his arm over my shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. My rib shifted and poked into my flesh, but I managed to support the Superior's weight. "My head still hurts."

"Oh, shut it," I hissed. Behind me, a rift of light split open. Xemnas grew heavier and I realized he was falling in and out of consciousness. My own head began to throb again, and I found my vision doubling. "Aerith, what's happening to us?"

"You're bodies still haven't adjusted to existing," Came the straight forward reply. A corridor of light split open. "This will be the same for any Nobody. Now, move before you collapse."

Without any second thoughts I trudged into the passageway, and it no time at all it spit me out before a house aglow with magic and lights. I felt like dropping Xemnas on the curve or kicking him in the face for being such an dead-weight. I knocked on the door, but it was like I was lifting my arm with the world on my shoulders.

My vision crossed and the blackness crept along the corners of my eyes.

An elderly man opened the door, but I couldn't focus on his features before my entire world went…

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Yes… please help us we… I…"_

…black.

_"Miss are you alright?"_

* * *

"Which is how I ended up here, huh?" I muttered to myself and shoved the last spork-full of rice into my mouth, "Wherever this is…" I realized Xemnas was watching me curiously and I reassured him—although my tone was rather despondent—"What are you looking at?"

"You, Xanze," Xemnas nibbled on the last bite of his muffin, "You were staring off into space. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing special," I pushed my bowl to the side.

When we had landed here our clothing had changed too. I was down to a tube top and blue jeans (because I woke up with nothing on but a blanket and some bandaging for my chest). I had two crossing belts, one green and one brown, to match my grey t-shirt, black sneakers and camouflaged vest. Xemnas had black denim jeans, white Loxley shirt and black and silver work boots. I wondered why he felt the need to sit in briefs, though…

"Xanze." Xemnas's voice was soft, so I wondered what he was planning, "You said Aerith was guiding us, and that Kingdom Hearts was giving us a second chance to get back our hearts… Do you think I'll ever become one with Kingdom Hearts?"

I rested my chin on my fist, "Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"…No, I don't believe you will. Kingdom Hearts doesn't mind if you collect hearts, but what you use those hearts for is a story in itself. That's how Kingdom Hearts reflects on you…" I broke out in a cold sweat at his distant glare, "But that's just my view point!"

Xemnas frowned, "Your father said the same thing."

I summoned out Sharpshooter and examined him. Why did I still have this thing, anyway? It was like he was bond to my very soul or something…

Whistling echoed from down the hall, and Yensid, the man who had taken us in, strode into the room. Sharpshooter instantly disappeared. "Ah, it seems you two are both feeling much better!" He approached us, "I hope you don't mind, but Cloud, Yuffie, and I are the only ones here at the moment."

"That's fine," Xemnas said and prodded at his chunk of his breakfast on the plate before him.

I quirked an eyebrow at the name "Cloud" and knew I had heard it somewhere before… Aerith! "Mister, do you know of a girl named Aerith?"

Yensid stroked his thick grey beard, "Why, yes! She died only a short while ago."

Xemnas shot me a crooked expression when I looked down at my hands, but he kept his mouth shut. At least he wasn't complaining about his headache anymore. I drummed my fingers against the table and knew we were both uncomfortable again.

"Uh, if you'll excuse us Yensid, sir, we really must be going." My chair screeched as I went to stand, but Yensid rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Please, stay a while! Where were you two going anyway?"

There was a massive explosion from outside.

* * *

_-end- Next time, there will be few special character appearences and then Scout and Xemnas are off to their first world! "I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!"_


	2. We're Just Ruling the World

Yay for our special character appearences! Sorry it took so long I had to watch a certain movie like five times just to write the second half of this chapter xDD

**Chapter 2: Don't Mind Us... We're Just Ruling the World**

There was a flash of blazing red hair, the familiar image reflecting off the other's sunglasses. Gun shots echoed and the sharp sound of bone on bone was deafening. A muffled cry pierced the air, and with a split second of waving blonde spikes and lengthy sword the creature faded into blackness and the heart lifted into the sky.

"Why are you four here?**!**"

"I don't think now's the time for talking!"

"Ow, my ass!"

"You're an ass, Reno!"

"Shut up Cloud!"

"Make me!"

"Don't make me make you!"

"I'll whoop your ass into next week!"

"I'll whoop yours into next month!"

"Next year!"

"Next century!"

"Next millennia!"

"Will you two knock it off already?**!**" Rude knocked their heads together with a sharp crack and adjusted his sunglasses as they withered on the ground contorting with pain, "Look, Cloud, we were only passing through. We didn't plan on getting into a fight with these Heartless."

The Guardians encircled the trio. Cloud sliced at one and with his next parry its body faded into another heart.

Reno and Rude sprang to the side as a densely powered beam rocketed in their direction. Yuffie sprang off a roof and chucked her star, slicing apart a pair of Heartless and claiming her weapon back as she landed gracefully beside Cloud, "What are all the Heartless doing here?"

"No idea! It can't be from the Organization, Sora defeated them all!"

Nearby, Elena and Tseng were nailed from behind by a Guardian's laser. Rude caught Elena against his chest and managed to stay on his feet, but Reno had the wind knocked out of him when he went to stop Tseng's descent, and they both hit the ground.

"Ow! Again!" Reno whined about the pain in his chest and Tseng only hissed about Reno's stupidity as he stumbled to his feet.

The Guardians all charged up their beams, but in that same split second a waterfall of crystal-white and purple hued arrows rained down from above and struck the Guardians-obliterating them effortlessly.

"Wow, was that really so hard?" I quipped as I approached the group, Xemnas at my side.

There was something about him that always made me feel small, like a puppy... like I should still be following him and recklessly doing everything he told me to even though he no longer had control... It was annoying.

It was probably a good thing we didn't have our cloaks on-or had them at all to begin with-or they would've recognized us at the Organization.

"Who're you?" Reno questioned past a high pitched whine, like he was agitated that we had stomped in on their party.

Yuffie cut him off, "Hey, aren't you two those guys who passed out on our front steps? Too bad Merlin's out with everyone else, he wanted to ask you some questions when you woke up. So what are your names?"

"Names aren't important," Xemnas replied quickly.

I arched an eyebrow at him. Maybe he was right... Giving away our names might expose our previous occupations in the Organization. Instead, I let my lips press together into a thin line and I bit my tongue.

_"Oh, it's Cloud and Tseng!" _Aerith's voice rang out in my mind. I was wondering where she went. _"Say hi for me so you can move on with your mission."_

_"No. I'll sound crazy."_

_"No you won't!"_

_"Yes, I will."_

_"Please?"_

_"...Fine... but I'm only doing this for the sake of getting out of here!_ Cloud and Tseng I presume?" I darted my eyes around like I actually knew who was who, "Aerith told me to tell you that she says hi."

The following several moments of tense silence made my stomach drop.

"How do you know Aerith?" Cloud hissed, "She's dead."

I opened my mouth to reply but Xemnas's arms came around my shoulders, "Forget it. Come on, we need to go if we plan on finding our _friends_." His exaggeration on the word _friend_ sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah... let's go."

He started off first, taking my hand and towing me after him like I was a child. Cloud tried to move after us, "Hey, wait!" but Yuffie's arm came up and blocked him back.

"Ignore them, we need to focus on the odd number of Heartless appearing here recently."

They watched as Xemnas and I disappeared down the ally before Reno finally spoke up and said, "What was that all about?"

* * *

"I'm not doing _that_ ever again," I muttered to myself and leaned back against the wall. Aerith stood beside me, her smile starting to hurt my eyes, "Just open the damned portal so we can get going!"

Aerith giggled, "Oh, fine!"

Xemnas apparently couldn't see her and he titled his head, "Who are you talking to?"

"Aerith," I snarled, "She's right... Never mind! Gah, I want to stab somebody with my spork so bad right now! I just want to move on and save who-in all six levels of hell-ever we need to!"

"Calm down, Scout," Xemnas pat the top of my head like a dog, "Just take a deep breath. You're getting worked up over nothing." Oddly enough, his insecure gestures made my heart stop racing (it was a weird feeling...) and my mind cleared itself.

"S-Sorry... Aerith, can we go now?"

Aerith nodded and a portal of light opened up in the wall behind me. Before I could react I toppled in, instinctively grabbing onto Xemnas's shirt and pulling him in with me.

My head nailed into something hard, and I felt my stomach churn as I was cast aside by the shifting floor beneath me. Something heavy landed on me like a sandbag holding a dead body-a groaning sandbag holding a dead body. "Ow."

"You're complaining?" I hissed through my teeth and bucked so he sprawled to the floor, "Jeez, now I know why Axel was so thin! You ate all his food on him when he wasn't looking!"

"Are you calling me a fat-ass?"

"No shit!" I pushed him back down to give myself leverage to stand, "Where the hell are we? I can't stand properly-" The room shifted again and I grabbed onto a nearby post just to keep myself upright, "It feels like we're on a ship or something!"

"We are, genius," Xemnas snarled back as he stood and brushed himself off.

Our clothes were different, once again, and now our outfits made us look like... pirates. "Oh, don't tell me...!" I glanced around and noticed the swinging lamps and maps scattered on the table across the room.

"Welcome to Port Royal," Aeirth's voice chimed in the back of my skull, "Or, the Caribbean in this case. It's all you two from here on out!"

"Fuck you, Aerith!" I snapped to thin air and Xemnas shot me a quizzical glance. "Looks like we're on our own, Superior." He went to reply but the sudden sound of two men stomping into the room cut him short.

"Ay, what're you two doin' aboard this 'ere ship?"

Oh, spare me...

* * *

"Pintel; Ragetti, what is this?"

"Stowaways, Cap'n, sir!" Pintel pushed me to the floor at the Captain's feet and Ragetti shoved Xemnas down onto his knees beside me, "We found 'em hidin' out in the foyer! They haven't got any weapons on 'em!"

I glared up at the Captain of the ship, and he only stared down at me blankly. "My name is Cap'n Jack Sparrow! What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you two on my ship on this fine mornin'?" Pirate talk was confusing. "Hm?" Muttering something incoherent under my breath, he bent down and tapped my brow, "What was that, love?"

"I said we're looking for our friend!" I howled, "Now please just let us go! We don't have anything to do with this stupid ship or you damned pirates!"

Xemnas clamped his hand over my mouth and brought me into a headlock, "If you don't mind us we'll just be going now..."

"Goin' where? All I see is water!" Jack gestured around and the ship shifted again, making my stomach drop, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain?" The man approached from the deck nearby, "What can I do ya for?"

"These two here," Jack wafted his hands at us, "Tried to sneak onboard and take the Pearl!"

"What will ya have me do with 'em, sir?"

"Throw them over!"

_"Parle, Scout," Aerith remarked, "Use it. It'll help with terms of agreement and save your lives! Luxord used it once."_

_I thought we were alone from here on out?_ I pried away from Xemnas's grip and exclaimed, "Parle!" Everyone froze for a moment, and Jack waved his hand again, "I want to make an agreement... Look, we don't want to steal your ship, we just want our friend back. Is there something we can do so we don't miss our chance on finding our friend?"

Jack stroked his beard, "Well... Elizabeth!"

The young blonde glanced over from the railing nearby, "What?"

"Come here!" She stormed over and he slapped his hand on her shoulder, "These two want their missing friend back but I have nothing to offer them in place of letting them stay aboard the Black Pearl and not missing that chance of savin' said friend. Do you have an idea to propose?"

Liz blinked for a moment, "Uhm... They're obviously not pirates. Do you think one of them has that shiny sword you wanted so badly from that kid way-back-when?"

"Oh, the shiny!" Jack's excitement peaked, "Do either of you have a shiny to offer me?"

"Shiny?" Xemnas retorted, "How much have you been drinking?"

"Not enough!" The Captain quipped, "I want one of those shinies... A keyblade I think it was called?"

"Keyblade!" Xemnas and I exclaimed at the same moment and glanced between each other. Maybe Luxord's report wasn't just him on too much alcohol after all! "We don't have one," Xemnas finished.

Jack sighed, "Well, what do ye have then?"

I drew out my arrowguns. At least he couldn't take these. "Carron and Sharpshooter, my arrowguns."

"Next!" Jack jabbed his finger at Xemnas, "You, Fancypants, what do ye have for me?"

Xemnas's eyebrow twitched, "Nothing. I have nothing to give you." I kept silent. "Maybe there's something else we can do for you? Like... Get you some kind of gold? Or we could clean your ship? Man a station, perhaps?"

"Hardly! You never double cross a pirate when he's been double crossed so many times the one doing the crossing is double crossed by the double crossed so now the double crossed are both double crossed! Savvy?" We blinked. "Overboard with them, Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" Gibbs grabbed me by my collar and hoisted me to my feet.

"Land, ho!" The man shouted down from the crow's nest.

Jack glanced out to the horizon and then turned back to us, "On a second thought, Mr. Gibbs, let 'em go! You two are comin' with me!"

"Where?" I couldn't help but ask. This was going to be loads of fun.

"To dig up the chest with the heart inside!" Jack beckoned to Gibbs who in turn passed a jar of dirt into his arms, "Thank ye," Jack adjusted the fragile objects in his arms, "Off we go then! Chop chop I haven't got all day!"

I quickly whispered to Xemnas, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Xemnas uttered back to me something that was so bewildering my jaw nearly dropped through the deck.

"What do you mean you can't use Interdiction?**!**"

* * *

-_End_- Next time, Xemnas can't use his weapons? What's going to happen now that the Superior decided to claim the chest as his own? And what's with that jar of dirt? xD


	3. Quite an Audacious Adventure

Thump-thump! XDD [Audacious-"Daring"] what are the odds that this series can be referred to as COACH? lol (Chronicals of a Cimmerian Heart) i don't own POTC  
Yes, a very early and longer update! Don't even ask how I pulled this off xDD

**Chapter 3: Quite An Audacious Adventure  
Trivia: although Xanze controls the Scouting Nobodies, there has yet to be a scene with her and her Nobodies.**

The boat tossed in the rolling waves, but flipping over wasn't what I was worried about. It was Xemnas, sitting stiff as a plank beside me. His luminescent amber eyes were focused on the sandy banks of the island close by.

Jack was poised at the front of the boat with his jar of dirt, and Pintel and Ragetti struggled to row us to shore.

Former Commodore James Norrington stretched and yawned, letting his arm fall around Elizabeth's shoulders. She shoved him off and almost tipped him overboard.

"So," Pintel piped up past strained breaths, "How can you summon out those guns of yours, aye lass?"

"Magic," I deluded, and Xemnas snorted at my obvious fib. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What's so funny?"

"You suck with magic," He responded, deliberately irritating me, "The best I've ever seen you do is turn Xigbar into a popsicle." _[reference: Chronicals Of A Cimmerian Heart: Close Your World: Untold Stories Chapter 2: The Xion Files]_

"Magic?" Ragetti retorted, "I love magic!"

"There ain't no such thing!" Pintel snapped, "Er… Is there?" The duo stared at me intently, and I couldn't help but feel bothered by Ragetti's painfully obviously fake eye.

"Of course there is!" Jack said but kept himself concentrated on the approaching beach, "But that's not important! I want that chest so I can have that thump-thump!"

"Thump-Thump?" Xemnas mused. I jabbed his side with my elbow and shot him one of my _don't-even-think-about-it _glares. The last we needed was him stealing the Heart-wait, why was there a **beating** _heart_ in a _chest_? I couldn't wait to meet our Heartless.

"What's the heart story and all?" I questioned.

"I'll put it sum for you," Jack replied solemnly, "Davy Jones fell in love with a woman who dumped him, so he cut out his heart and put it in a chest before burying it on this island. I have said key to chest, but Jones is some squid-faced freak controlling the _Flying Dutchman _and he wants to stop us from opening said chest and getting to said heart. Said Captain of said ship controls a monster and said monster drags any ship to said Captain's locker. Savvy?"

Xemnas was smirking flippantly [this is my new fav word XD] and I deftly shifted a few inches away from him.

James attempted to pull another dexterous move on Elizabeth but she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and threatened to throw him over board.

I ignored them and fell into watching Pintel and Ragetti argue over something called the "Kraken".

* * *

_Where... am I? Where... is this? Why is everything so dark?_

He felt his body tense as he pushed against something hard. Everything was dark but it was like he was encased crystal, and he couldn't focus. It was like he was alive, but he wasn't... Why was he still conscious?

He had faded. He had faded and he didn't know how long ago that was... but now it felt like he had just been sleeping after receiving an ass-kicking.

His chest hurt, and his senses were fogging.

_I can't. Hold. On. Slipping... off..._

And he let his mind slip off into darkness.

* * *

"Man the boat, and don't touch my dirt!" Jack stomped off along the beach with a shovel, James at his heels and Elizabeth examining her compass. Xemnas and I shrugged to each other and followed close behind.

We finally reached the "spot"...kind of. Elizabeth kept storming back and forth, shaking her compass now and then with an occasional scowl.

"So what do you mean you can't use Interdiction?" I asked the Superior of the In-Between, if he could even still retain that title.

"Back in Traverse Town, I woke up and you were still fast asleep," Xemnas watched as Elizabeth chucked her compass to the dirt and sat down stubbornly, "I had almost attacked Yensid-well, it wasn't Yensid; it was one of his friends, Merlin. Either way, I had attempted to slice him apart in my sudden confusion but when nothing happened he told me how he found me passed out at his door. I noticed you and remembered how you had saved me... but I was confused as to why I couldn't use my weapons."

I blinked, "Oh, that must've been way before I came too. I don't remember Merlin."

Elizabeth: "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want!"

"Yeah, he left with most of the people in the house before you woke up."

Jack: "Yes it does! You're sitting on it!"

Elizabeth: "Pardon me?"

Jack: "Move, move!" He wafted his hands and she reluctantly got up.

"Don't worry," I reassured Xemnas, "I'm sure it's just temporary. You'll get your powers back. For now you can just stick to magic!"

James passed the spare shovel to Xemnas and started to dig.

I made myself comfortable with my arrowguns on the face of a little sand dune, Elizabeth nibbled on her thumb nail, and Jack sat down and decided to meditate. After some time, maybe ten minutes or so, Norrington's shovel struck something solid.

We instantly ringed around the massive hole and peered down. The trio of pirates cleared the dirt from the rectangular chest and lifted it out of the sand so Jack could shatter the lock with a shovel.

He cast it aside and popped the lid. There were letters and various papers, which earned a look of disinterest from Xemnas.

Elizabeth busied herself with reading a brown-edged note where its ends curled over like chips. Jack lifted the smaller chest out of the case and we all leaned in to put our ears next to it and listen... for something.

_Ba-thump._

"It's real," Elizabeth said breathlessly.

Xemnas's was beyond disbelief, and I glanced at him. "You alright?"

"Hearts really are interesting things," He said, his eyes widened slightly.

"You actually were telling the truth!" James uttered.

"I tend to do that a lot actually," Jack remarked, "Yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" A voice echoed, followed by the appearance of a drenched man.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed and raced over to him. "You're alright thank God!" She jumped into his arms and he embraced her. I felt my gut twist and an instant image of Saix brushed past my eyes. They kissed, and James looked away.

It was like Demyx-Saix-Me triangle all over again.

Jack's dark eyes scanned around, "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate!" Will replied proudly, "A pair of them strapped to my feet!"

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack shot back mischievously.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your dept with Jones-"

"What?" Elizabeth retorted.

"What?" Jack glanced around mindlessly.

"-I was reunited with my father!"

"Oh, you're welcome then!" Jack clapped his hands together.

"Everything you said to me," Elizabeth stormed over to him.

I quickly leaned towards Xemnas, "You wouldn't happen to have any popcorn, would you? This is about to get interesting!" We sat back on the sand and watched them start to duke it out. Ah yes, good ol' fashioned drama! Minus the much desired popcorn.

Elizabeth continued to rant, "Every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much." Talk about honesty. Will moved over to the chest, kneeled down, and whipped out his knife and key as he fumbled with the box. "Aye, what're you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will replied swiftly.

Jack unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip at Will's face, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" The kneeling man glared up, "If Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, aye?" Will considered his statement for a moment and backed away from the chest. Jack held out his hand, "Now, if you'll please... They key!"

Will quickly snatched Elizabeth's sword and pushed her behind him, "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father."

James drew out his own blade and aimed it at Will, "I can't let you do the either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack chimed and took a step towards Norrington. James whipped his blade in Jack's directions, Will aimed for the Commodore, and Jack thought rather slowly before pointing his at Will.

James spoke briefly, "I need the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back!"

"Ah," Jack smirked gamely, "The dark side of ambition."

"More like the promise of redemption," James corrected-a familiar Heartless screeched and everyone looked up. It was a Wyvern, and it was gliding overhead; it swerved and took off deeper into the island.

"Heartless? Here?" Elizabeth asked no one in particular.

I jumped up, "That might be ours! Come on, Xemnas!" I started off, but I sensed his hesitation and looked back at his unmoving form. Oh yeah, he was weaponless... He was my partner, but he was useless. Or maybe he was only here to learn what a Heart was? So that meant I had to do all the fighting by myself? He stood, brushed himself off, and turned to face me. I didn't have time for this!

Without a second glance back I sprinted into the forest, the echoing sound of blades clashing behind me.

* * *

The Wyvern rolled and flipped to dodge my bullets. My legs were sore and my fingers numb from my chase, but the Heartless was relentless. I didn't know how long I had been keeping this up for, and if anything it was probably leading me in circles.

My bullets finally pierced into its right wing and with a mighty cry it spiraled downward, slamming into the ground with enough weight to shake the dirt beneath me. I almost tripped as I sprang onto its back.

I jabbed the nozzle of my arrowguns into its neck and pulled the triggers, bullets melting into its flesh like hot knives through butter, and with a roar its head fell limp and it lied silent.

Sweat dripped down my forehead in rivulets and I slid off using its damaged wing.

My back still turned to it, mainly because I was assured it would fade, I brushed my clothes down and let the arrowguns disappear from my grip. Mission accomplished. That wasn't so bad.

A blast of fire rocketed past my face and struck the Wyvern behind me-it had apparently not been defeated just yet-and it screamed as its face was scorched. "Stay away from her!" a voice cried out and an additional cast of firaga struck the Heartless and sent its body up in flames.

I blinked over my shoulder, and then stared back at my savior.

Xemnas was panting, "It... was hard to... to catch up to y-you! We need to go, now!"

"But the Heart!" I gyrated to face the Heartless as it faded, but only its Heart lifted into the sky. "Where's... the heart? The Heart that's supposed to have a Nobody inside?" Don't tell me... "Was that seriously the wrong Heartless?"

"Apparently!" Xemnas snapped and grabbed my arm, "Come on, **now**! Davy Jones sent his crew after the chest!"

"Who _is_ Davy Jones?"

"I have no idea, and I don't plan on finding out!"

There was the sound of snapping wood, and a large wheel went rolling by. James and Will were sparring up top, and Jack was having a problem trying to get out of being stuck in the wheel itself. They ventured aimlessly, but Xemnas and I watched them awkwardly until they were out of sight.

I turned to him, "I say we steal the ship and leave them here to kill each other."

"Good idea."

We retreated into the trees.

* * *

The beach wasn't much better by the time we had made it back. We receded from the underbrush and noticed Jack (how he escaped the wheel was beyond my belief) high-tailing across the shallow water towards the boat. We raced for him as he opened his jar of dirt, emptied out some of it, and stuffed a heart inside.

He gathered a handful of the sand and desperately worked to fill the jar again.

A member of Davy Jones's crew (I was assuming by the way he was mutated into something odder than Marluxia himself) attacked Jack from behind just as he sealed the jar closed, but the captain dodged and took him on with an ore.

Elizabeth, Ragetti, and Pintel came bounding towards the boat, the rest of the crew members chasing them like barbarians with very sharp looking weapons.

I jumped into the fight mindlessly, disregarding the fact Xemnas didn't have his Ethereal Blades to defend himself... and magic wasn't the greatest way to protect one's self.

My guns clicked empty and I jumped back to give myself enough distance and time to reload from the mutate crew-the same wooden wheel from before rolled across the beach and crushed everything in its path, but it completely avoided Elizabeth and me.

The uninjured crew members poked their heads out above the surface as the wheel toppled over, but then they went right back to fighting with Elizabeth.

I returned to shooting and dealing combos that blew my enemies into the water effortlessly.

Will and James stumbled out of the wheel, seemingly uninjured, but they were falling all over the place in a disorderly fashion that made Luxord look sober.

If that Wyvern wasn't the Heartless... then what _was_ the creature I had to fight? These fish-faced circus freaks? No, they aren't dying. We were all slowly being cornered towards the boat, and Will had the chest in his hands.

Jack quickly spun the ore around and smacked Will across the head, knocking him into the boat.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed and went for him.

"Leave him lying there!" Jack ordered. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

I bumped into Xemnas who nearly tripped on top of Will. "We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly, her tone desperate. James decided, right there and then, that he would be the hero.

"Forget the chest; into the boat!" He snagged the chest.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Don't wait up for me," The Commodore dashed off, blocking back swords and other sharp things beyond recognition.

"I-I say we respect his final wish!" Jack remarked.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed and we all jumped into the boat.

* * *

Aboard the _Black Pearl_, Will had finally come too and Pintel and Ragetti were arguing over who was pulling too hard and who wasn't pulling hard enough on the rope. "So let me get this straight... You can't use Interdiction, so I'm stuck fighting by myself?"

"Pretty much," Xemnas took a swing at his bottle of rum.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the railing with him. Jack strode by with his jar of dirt, and Mr. Gibbs was right behind him. They passed us where Cotton was sailing the ship. "The bright side is you're back," Gibbs said rather cheerfully, "and you made it off free and clear!"

There was a shock wave from behind us as the _Flying Dutchman _emerged from the ocean depths.

Xemnas took another swing from his rum. "Gonna need more of this!"

Gibbs made the sign of the Cross as Davy Jones (I was assuming since his face was squid like, as Jack had described him ever so nicely) appeared from onboard.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said and neared the railing so he was in Jones's view, "Hey, Fish face!" He held up his jar of dirt, "Loose something?" Jones blinked at him as he strode casually, "Aye, you really-" He tripped down the steps and the crew flinched. I slapped my hand over my face. Jack held the jar up, "Got it!" He stood and started to skip across the deck, "Come to negotiate have you you slimy hick? Look what I've got! I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt," He paused dramatically and lifted the dirt, "and guess what's inside it!"

Jones scowled and turned to his crew, "Enough!"

"At least someone agrees with me," Xemnas muttered.

Small ports opened in the side of the ship and water cascaded off the canons that poked out of the darkness. Suddenly, everyone was yelling and shouting orders and the ship was turning away but not in time as the canons fired and struck the _Pearl_.

The sudden impact made me loose my balance and I flipped over the railing _Shit!-_someone's hand came down and grabbed my wrist. Wordlessly I glanced up to see Xemnas. "Thanks."

His lips were still pressed into a thin line and the ship gave another lurch as even more canon balls slammed into the back, so he quickly hoisted me onto the deck. Jack stormed over to Cotton and shooed him away from the wheel so he could take over. He spun the _Pearl _so the wind carried us out of the _Dutchman_'s range.

"Xemnas," I made sure I wasn't next to railing this time, "Thanks."

"I only pulled you back up because I have no chance of getting my heart back if we get separated in a world like this," He crossed his arms against his chest, "So don't thank me. I did it for me, not you."

My eyebrow twitched.

Jack gave up his position at the wheel to Cotton again and moved over to the railing. "They're givin' up!" Marty exclaimed. The crew cheered and danced around for a moment.

I studied them, "And we still didn't get our Heartless... Xemnas, do you think Jones is supposed to be the Heartless we're after?"

"Maybe," He replied grimly, "But if he was then the other Heartless, such as the Emblem, would have been attracted to him."

"Think that's why that Wyvern was on the island?"

"Possibly, though I didn't sense any darkness coming from him... Maybe the difference between a Heartless and him is that he_ literally_ doesn't have a heart?" Xemnas offered me some rum but I waved him away.

"My father is on that ship," Will remarked to Jack, "We should turn around and fight!"

Jack sniggered and rested his jar of dirt on the railing, "Oh, come now William... Why fight when you can negotiate?" The ship lurched again and the jar slid off and shattered on the deck below. The Captain gasped and rushed down to it. He toyed with the sand, like he was looking for something important-the heart was missing. "Where is it?" He peered around, "Where's the thump-thump?"

"We must've hit the reef!" A member shouted.

Elizabeth glanced over the side of the ship. "No..." Will exclaimed suddenly, "It's not a reef!" He grabbed the woman, "Get away from the side!"

"Why? What is it?"

"The Kraken."

Jack perked up at the sound of Kraken. Will and Gibbs suddenly started giving orders but all I could understand was something about canons. My senses tingled and I noticed Xemnas was awefully pale, "You feel that?"

"Yeah... It's huge." I drew out my arrowguns and Xemnas turned to face the withering tentacles working its way up the side of the ship. It was far stronger than any Emblem Heartless I knew of.

"Jones really isn't our Heartless..." I felt my tone start to shake, "Our target is the Kraken."

* * *

-_End_- DUN DUN DUUUN! lol I got carried away with this XD **next time**, the epic fight ensues and an Organization member is saved!


	4. I've Got Them Interdiction Blues

Yay for this chapter! Sorry it took so long I was SOOOO busy and I started a new story "Lead Poisoning" and I couldn't get away from writing that one so yeah... XD the next few chapters are actually going to be rather quick when it comes to saving the next member.

**Chapter 4: I've Got Them Interdiction Blues**

"**_FIRE_**!"

There were ear-splitting echoes from canon shots and the Kraken's tentacles came crashing down. They contorted with pain and slammed the decks like spasming sand bags, but then they reared up and receded back into the water.

Will ordered the crew to load the gun barrels onto the net in the cargo hold, and after a few minutes to he also requested the rum. Out of the corner of my eye Xemnas took another swing of his rum bottle and chucked it overboard. Will handed Elizabeth a rifle, muttered something to her, and went on his way.

Xemnas quickly used the moment to take two swords from the holsters and point them at me, "If I can't use Interdiction... then I'll just have to improvise!"

"Why am I suddenly _very_ afraid?" I asked no one in particular. I noticed Elizabeth was glancing at something in the distance so I ignored him briefly and tried to find what she was looking at so intently-Jack was on a boat rowing his way to shore.

Xemnas leaned over my shoulder, "Why is he the captain again?"

"You're asking _me_?" The ship lurched and I grabbed onto the railing to keep myself up whilst Xemnas fell back on his ass.

The tentacles shot out of the water a split second later and pierced into the lower decks of the ship and dragged out the fleeing pirates. Other members of the crew above worked to get the net of explosives up and out of the cargo hold.

There was suddenly even more chaos as the tentacles submerged and proceeded to slam against the Pearl and pick off the passengers one by one.

One by one also referring to Xemnas and me.

I fired round after round into any tentacles in sight, but one snuck up behind me and snagged my waist. "Xemnas!" I exclaimed but it had already hoisted me into the air. I expected him to do some James Bond trick or just lung backwards and somersault in mid-air dramatically, and then cut through the tentacle in some slow motion fashion.

Instead, he took me by surprise and chucked one of his swords at the tentacle. The blade struck deep into the tentacle and with a cry of resentment and pain I was dropped. I landed gracefully on my feet.

"Twice in one day, Xanze? Really?"

"Oh, shut up. If you're bitch about it then don't save me!" I fired an array of bullets past his head and struck the tentacle sneaking up behind him, "How about you try watching your own back?"

"No need to be so stingy about it," He rendered.

A painfully familiar pirate tapped Xemnas on the shoulder, "Aye, mates, would you two mind watchin' my back for a minute?"

"Why should we?" I hissed, "You just left us to die, coward!"

"Wrong! I left you all to die and came back to save... most of you from said death!" Jack strode along the deck. Xemnas quickly sprang at him and sliced away the tentacle that went for the Captain, and after another parry the squirming mass retreated.

I rolled my eyes. A pirate screamed as the tentacle whipped him about, and the rifle in his hands dropped down. Elizabeth went for it, but Jack slammed his foot down upon it and hindered it useless to her. She struggled to get him to move, but grinned when she looked up to see who it was.

Jack picked up the rifle and aimed it for the net that I just noticed was being flung around by the Kraken-and Will was stuck to it. He sliced through the ropes and face planted the floor, and Jack squeezed the trigger.

I blasted away one tentacle and Xemnas stabbed at another. Well, that was the last thing I remember before the explosion... because something slammed into the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

_"You're doing well," Aerith remarked._

_"Hardly," I shot back, "Why did you make the Heartless a freaking Kraken?**!** Of all things Emblem and dark it just HAD to be a giant squid?**!**"_

_"I don't pick the battles; I just help you along on them."_

_"Some help."_

_"Xanze my dear, there is something I need to tell you," She approached me a few steps, "When I originally had dropped you off in Traverse Town... I did that because the Nobodies you save will need to stay with Merlin."_

_I bit back a laugh, "You're joking, right? He's never going to accept us!"_

_"That's why you need to talk to him about it."_

_"Are you on drugs or something? Seriously Aerith, we didn't leave off on a good note!"_

_"But you haven't met Merlin yet."_

_"Xemnas tried to kill him."_

_"True, and Yensid won't be there any longer and he's the only one you trust..." She forced a smile, "I know Merlin! He's an understanding guy...! You just need to talk to him. He'll listen!" I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off, "Oh, it seems you have to go."_

_"No wait-!"_

* * *

"Xanze, get up!" Everything was quiet except for Xemnas's pleading voice, "Come on, up we go!" I was hoisted to my feet. "Hey, you alright? Say something!"

"You're... an asshole..."

"Fair enough," Xemnas hooked my arm around his neck, and he dragged me by my leather belt, "We're evacuating the ship before that thing comes back." He helped me down the steps and my vision started to clear, "You were hit pretty hard with one of the planks of wood from the barrels when they blew."

"You're... an asshole..."

"As we've already made clear," He grumbled. I almost tripped across nothing, but he kept me upright. My head fell onto his chest for a brief moment-_Ba-thump. _My blurry gaze went wide... No, there was only silence.

It was just the blood in my head. It was just... my imagination.

I finally came to my senses, but not enough to keep myself from toppling into the boat on Ragetti. "Easy there Zane," Will said as he helped me to sit upright beside Xemnas.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'Easy there, Xanze.'!" He recited a bit louder into my ear.

I forced a reassured giggle, "Sorry, I didn't hear you the first time." Damn that explosion really messed with my head. If an explosion was what Jack wanted, I would have just used my rocket launcher or bazooka.

After a moment Elizabeth lowered onto the boat. "Where's Jack?" Gibbs questioned. It was only then I realized how small the crew was now.

"He decided to stay behind," She replied quickly and kicked us away from the side of the _Black Pearl_.

I questioned the Superior without looking at him, "What about the Heart?"

"We'll just have to try again, that's all." _Pfft_, however long **that** would take.

When we were out of range and the Kraken finally brought down the ship into the sea and took Jack Sparrow with it, I leaned on the silver-haired man's shoulder, "There goes our Heart, Xemnas. Any last words?"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What?" I sat up intently. He pointed to the giant crystallized heart floating down from the sky, and it landed gracefully on the thrashing surface of the water. "It's the Heart!" I exclaimed and sprang out of the boat.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked us briskly.

"To save our friend," Xemnas replied. He dove into the ocean currents with me.

I turned around to face the small boat of passengers, "Thanks you guys!" I waved to them. Thanks for what, though?

"Come find us if ye ever need anythin'!" Gibbs called back.

Need what? And how the hell does he expect us to find them in such a large world? "I'll keep that in mind!" I waved again and with long strokes swam for the Heart still spinning on the waves. Xemnas took one last determined look back and paddled after me.

I finally came to the heart, and a small section of the water was calm so I wasn't being battered.

Who... was in that Heart? I squinted and after recognizing the figure I pressed my hand up against the crystal cocoon. There was a sudden maze of cracks pacing up the front and circling around the back...

...and the Heart shattered.

* * *

He was conscious again, but it was still dark. His body still ached like he had had his ass kicked to a pulp, and his head felt like he had gotten wasted right after... but at least his chest had ceased hurting.

His eyes opened for the first time in what felt like forever, and a wave of emotion washed over him. It was a mixture of confusion and fear, but the most unusual blend of relief and pain.

Feelings of a Heart. Is that why he chest hurt? Is that why his body and head were sore? Was it all because he had truly, finally gotten his heart back?

No... he had faded, hadn't he?

Jaded green orbs scanned around. Seriously, where was he? Wait, that face... On the other side of the crystal! Why was he in a crystal prison? "X-Xanze?" He uttered. The crystal was breaking and falling apart and he suddenly dropped.

Thick salty waves encased around his body but open arms had caught him. "Vexen!"

"Why him first?"

"Why not?"

"...Well, he was the first one to fade... so I guess it's only fair."

"I was thinking with this kind of world we'd end up with Luxord or Xigbar..."

"Don't I wish. Hey, Vex, you alright?" I stared at him being supported in Xemnas's arms, and his jade green eyes locked with my golden ones, "Welcome back to reality! How are you feeling? Good, bad; ugly?"

"Shut up," He hissed, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the middle of the ocean," I replied with a smile spreading across my face, "We got you your Heart back! How do you feel?"

"Explaining would only worsen my headache," He pushed out of Xemnas's grip (and the Superior looked almost relieved that he didn't have to hold onto the blonde anymore), "Wait, how'd you get my Heart back?"

"Long story, but for now we need to go," There was a sudden light swarming around us. The Waves began to circle around us until we were practically standing on nothingness inside the tube of a whirlpool with the bright light down below us, "Guess where we're going, Xemnas?"

"I'm afraid to find out," He guessed, but then noticed the distain in my expression, "Oh, don't tell me...!" Vexen quirked an eyebrow between us.

"Yup," I forced a grin, "We're going back to Traverse Town."

We helplessly fell into the passage of light.

* * *

_-End- Next time: Will Merlin accept the Organization, and what's the next world?_


	5. Inquisition

Yay for Cid xD inquisition: official inquiry (interrogation, cross-examination, etc.) I'm going to update a few chapters of Lead Poisoning before I get to ch 6 of this story.

**Chapter 5: Inquisition**

"Casual clothes again? Are we always going to look like this in this world?"

"Pretty much. Ugh, why did Vexen pass out? It was just light."

"Maybe he needs time to recover. Think that's why you and I were in a coma for a few days?"

"Makes sense."

"...I think his scarf is out of character."

"I think it's ugly."

"Oh, good point. It's a perfect match for him... Ah, shit why the hell are we here again?" Xemnas glared maliciously at the door before us. It was already nightfall in Traverse Town, and the lights from inside were illuminating the engulfing darkness through the windows.

Oh, and I completely forgot it was raining. Not just raining, but **pouring**. The water was slick against our flesh as our clothes clung damply to our shivering bodies, and my hair tie had fallen out so my hair was glued to the nape of my neck and the depressions on my temples.

"We have to be here whether we like it or not," I mentioned and motioned my fist to the heavy-set heap of wood before us, "Besides, once we save all the Nobodies all this crap we have to put up with will have been worth it!" I knocked before my partner could shoot another comment.

After a few moments of. "Hold on I'll be right there!" the door finally swung open. It wasn't Yensid, but it was an elderly man who looked like some kind of magician or wizard or something... "Ah, it's you two again! Yensid told me you left before he could get to know you better! May I ask what you two are doing here at such unholy hours of the night in the pouring rain?" There was no point in asking permission for an already asked question. Xemnas shifted Vexen on his back, but before he could reply the man spoke up again, "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Merlin; why don't you come in?"

He stepped out of the way and let us pass into the foyer. I shuddered as the sound of rain slamming into the pavement outside was blocked out by the door clicking closed.

"You two again?" A vaguely familiar voice rang out from the top of the stair case, "What the hell could you possibly want?"

"Yuffie, be polite to our guests!" Merlin admonished.

Yuffie sat on the railing and slid down to the bottom of the steps, "Fine." She came to an abrupt stop and flipped so she landed on her feet acrobatically, "I'm not the one you need to be worried about, anyway! Cloud was fuming after they left!"

She jabbed her finger over her shoulder just as a flash of spiky blonde hair disappeared into another hall. Merlin chuckled heartedly, "Oh, he's always so moody. May I get your names?" He directed onto us.

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat, "Actually, that's why we came... We have a lot of explaining to do, and we really need your help."

"My help?" Merlin was taken aback for a moment, "Why?"

"We..." I scratched the back of my head and stared at Xemnas who shifted uncomfortably, "Actually, it's quite a long story... I would really appreciate it if you listened before saying anything..."

"Yes, of course," Merlin bowed slightly.

"My name is Xanze, and my companions here are Vexen and Xemnas-" I was cut off by the Superior himself.

"We are all that's left of the Organization," He lowered his golden gaze to the floor, "Or perhaps... We were all there ever was. We never were to begin with, but now we are. Well, at least they are." He dipped his head at me to emphasize his words.

I wondered why Xemnas was so willing to speak up to boldly, but he really did have a point.

Yuffie tensed and shifted on her feet, crouching like she was going to strike before we could-but Cloud slapped a hand on her shoulder and startled her, "Don't worry. They're not going to hurt us."

"But Cloud-" Yuffie bit back her words as his grip tightened slightly.

He waltzed past and approached, "Aerith told me you would be coming, but you still have a lot of explaining to do." I blinked at him. _Aerith told him...?_

Merlin chuckled, "Oh, but we must get you out of those drenched clothes! You must be freezing! Cloud; Yuffie, have them change and move their friend into one of the spare rooms. They can explain over dinner!"

I opened my mouth to protest but Yuffie grabbed my wrist, "You, missy, can come with me!" And she hauled me up the steps.

Cloud followed a moment lately and Xemnas hesitated unsurely before stalking after. We branched off in different directions down the extensive hall and Yuffie pulled me into a room that was most likely hers, "Wait right here."

She dug through her closet and fished out a white t shirt and pants, "These might fit you. They make good back ups when I get stuck in the rain!" I noticed there was a countless number of snow globes lining the shelves on the pale blue walls, but before I could question her hobby interests she dropped the clothes in my arms, "Here ya go! Just give me all your wet stuff!"

Weird about-face in behavior much.

Silently, I stripped and slid on the oddly fitting pants and shirt while she hung my clothes over the window sill. "So, Organization XIII, huh?"

"Yeah," I eyed her curiously as she plopped down on her bed, "Uhm, you wouldn't happen to know where Yen Sid went, would you?"

"Oh, he just visits sometimes," She swung her legs back and forth. The door downstairs slammed shut, a voice shouted and whined about something involving "those freaking Turks", and Yuffie flinched slightly. "Cid's home."

I tilted my head, "Who're the Turks?"

"We don't like 'em," She replied and examined her nails, "They've given us so many problems it's ridiculous!" There were even more voice from downstairs, and now that Cid character was complaining about "those ******* Nobodies I'm gonna **** them up so ******* badly they're gonna ******* wish they had never been ******* born into this ******* world! Wait, why the **** are they ******* joining us for dinner?" He had quite a colorful vocabulary.

Yuffie snorted in failed attempt to hold back a laugh, "He's gonna be happy to meet you. Now, come on before dinner starts without us!"

She lead me downstairs where Cloud and Xemnas already were sitting at the table with Merlin and Cid, and another girl and man I didn't recognize. "That's Tifa and that's Squall," Yuffie chirped and nudged me towards the empty seat beside Xemnas. He, like me, was wearing white clothing. Yuffie plopped down into the seat on the other side of me as I sat down.

"So, tell us," Merlin began, "Why are you here?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," I scratched the back of my head.

"We're listening," Cloud said. I stared at him intently, especially since he had always struck me as the kind of person to totally ignore what we had to say. I shot Xemnas an awkward look, but he didn't return it.

So, I started from the beginning... Back to when we first got Xion, and back to when the Organization had first started to fall apart. They all listened, even Cid despite appearing agitated, and Xemnas had thrown in comments and a few sentences about his side of the story during the time. I explained about Aerith, Sora's Heart, and how we wound up getting Vexen back. Finally, I ended the conversation with Aerith's request for the Nobodies to stay here until we could move on with our lives now that we had hearts again.

There was silence when I finished, but after a moment Cid spoke up, "All I got out of that was Daddy Problems, Hearts, and most likely failing."

"I believe them," Cloud admitted, "Aerith said you would be coming."

Tifa nodded, "Well, If Aerith said so then I say welcome to the family!"

"I acknowledge your determination," Merlin chuckled heartedly, "We have plenty of space, so we can take them in for now! Oh, but let's not linger on that," He clapped his hands together and with a cloud of magic dust food was unveiled on our plates. "Eat up everyone!"

* * *

"Psst, Xemnas," I rolled over on my bed and hissed again, "Xemnas! Superior!" All I got for a response was his soft snoring. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it across the room-and nailed him directly on the face. He sat up with a start, "Xemnas!"

"What?" He snarled and chucked the pillow back at me, "What's so important that you feel the need to keep waking me up every five minutes?"

"What're you gonna do to Marluxia when we save him?"

"I'll just kill him and call it a day."

"How about Larxene?"

"Kill her, too."

"Vexen?"

"...I could kill him now, couldn't I?"

I giggled and ducked as the pillow soared over my head and slapped against the wall like one of Vexen's punches. Speaking of the mad scientist, I glanced over to see his still form beneath the covers of the third bed, "I think we should draw on his face. I wonder if Yuffie has any markers..."

"Scout, speaking of saving Marluxia and Larxene and just about everyone else," Xemnas laid down and rolled over so he was staring at me, "I still can't use Interdiction. I'm no good on these missions without a weapon."

"I think you need to take a chill pill," I claimed back my pillow and buried my face into it.

"Why? It's not like I'm overreacting!" He flipped onto his back and glared at the ceiling, "What do you think this is from? Maybe Kingdom Hearts doesn't want me to wield a weapon and I have to learn how to improvise? Maybe I haven't recovered all my energy yet?"

"Or maybe Kingdom Hearts gave you a different weapon?" I remarked. "Maybe the Keyblade?"

"Don't even joke about that!" Xemnas exclaimed, but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I rolled over onto my side, "We'd all be doomed if you could use one! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Good night, Superior." I tossed over so I could face the wall. There was a moment of quiet.

"I wonder what kind of Keyblade I would receive."

"It would look like any normal Keyblade, I'm sure."

"I mean, would it be the kind of Keyblade Roxas had? There's so many of them!"

"GOOD NIGHT, XEMNAS!"

"Fine. No sense of imagination."

* * *

_"There, was that so hard?" Aerith was behind me so our backs were pressed together, "Now the Nobodies have a place to stay."_

_"Aerith," I folded my arms over my chest, "What's wrong with Xemnas? He can't use Interdiction and it won't help me to save anyone if I'm doing everything while carrying around dead weight."_

_"All in due time, my dear. Kingdom Hearts has something special planned for Xemnas, and it will be his ultimate test."_

_"Test? Test for what? Strength of the Heart?"_

_"Maybe, but it's something he must face alone. Remember that."_

_I quirked an eyebrow, "Why does he have to face it alone?"_

_"When two become one, then he will truly understand what a Heart is."_

_"...What?"_

_"All in due time, Xanze. All in due time." Her voice faded, and so did the light around me._

* * *

"We're doing what?" I scratched the back of my head, "Yuffie, you're making this sound like a suicide mission." The sun was still rising above the horizon, slowly working its way into the sea of dark blue that made up the sky. Vexen was still fast asleep, so it was up to Xemnas and I to do Merlin a favor...

"It is!" Yuffie chimed, "The Turks are still here, I'm not sure what for, and there's been a mass outbreak of Heartless recently. We don't know what from, but we've been spending a lot of time into taking them all out," She strode down the road and we followed intently behind her, our steps tracing the ghosts of hers, "Although, we do have problems with some Nobodies being stronger than others."

We passed by a small Moogle Shop, and there was a single Moogle moving items around on the shelves. I paused for a moment and studied him. Despite many Moogles looking alike, this one resembled a Moogle I had seen multiple times before... Something popped up behind the counter briefly but disappeared just as quickly as it had come. "...Skittles?"

The Moogle perked up and spun around, "Welcome to my shop, kupo-" He froze, "Xanze, kupo?"

"Yeah, it's me!" I approached his ship eagerly, "Long time no see!"

"How... kupo...?"

"How am I here? It's a bit of a long story," I noticed Xemnas and Yuffie had disappeared down the road, "So how have you been?"

"Great, kupo! I opened a shop here and business has been booming, kupo!" He grabbed the thing moving around beneath the counter and held it up, "And I found him in Demyx's closet, kupo!" It was a cake, snarling at Skittles's touch.

"Carlton!" So that's where it went all this time? The cake recognized me and started panting, his tongue hanging from his mouth limply. Well, Xemnas was going to be overjoyed when he found out the same cake that chewed his way through several pairs of slippers was still alive and uneaten.

Skittles let Carlton float around on his own again and returned to sorting through his items, "I'll be seeing you around then, kupo! Come by and visit and I'll give you a discount, kupo!" He returned to me with a potion, "Take this as a parting gift, kupo. With all these Heartless popping up you'll need it, kupo."

"Thanks, Skittles!" I accepted the potion, "Take care! Bye Carlton!"

The cake hissed and ducked under the counter again.

Suddenly, from down the same street Yuffie and Xemnas receded on there were multiple screams, a gun shot, and a cry like a mangled howl of pain. I recognized the voice and sprinted towards the scene-Yuffie was on the ground, clutching at her side where something had left a nasty wound. Blood seeped through her fingers and spilled out into an enlarging puddle of crimson liquid.

"Yuffie!" I kneeled down and caught her as she collapsed into my arms, "Yuffie, what happened?"

"Heartless," She uttered, "They came too quickly..." There were even more gun shots, and suddenly I realized that the echos were different. Some were from a regular hand gun, but the other were from... no, it couldn't be... "Those damned Turks are here, too. Xemnas went after them and the Heartless are everywhere..."

"Hold on," I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the end of the alley, "Stay here until I get back," I propped her up against the wall, "I need to find Xemnas."

She could only nod as I started off again. After a few turns I paused and called out, "Xemnas! Xemnas! Where are you? Superior?**!**"

There was silence for a moment, and from behind me I heard footsteps-running, fast, incredibly fast, towards me. I barely had enough time to turn and defend myself as a solid object rocketed down from above me-my arms came up and I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for the blow.

A sudden clash rang in my ears like metal scratching against a chalkboard, but I felt no pain. My eyes gradually opened, and there was Xemnas, blocking the blow from the same red-haired man-the one we had met before we left to save Vexen, and I was assuming he was one of the Turks-with his...

"Xemnas... is that a Keyblade?"

* * *

**Cliffhanga! xD**


	6. We're Just Ruling the World II

No, I didn't fall off the face of the earth! I was just busy...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Don't Mind Us... We're Just Ruling the World II**

Xemnas deflected the Turk's stun baton and slashed at him reflexively, but the attacker had jumped back to dodge the blow, "You two again? How come every time you're around the stronger Nobodies seem to pop up?"

"Reno," Xemnas hissed, "Cloud told me about you and your posse. Where're your friends?"

"What's it to _you_?" Reno leered and readied himself for a possible fight. Xemnas spun the Keyblade around in a figure eight and it changed form—the hilt was as twisted as the rest of the blade, and the coloration was black and white and everything in between… I had researched into Keyblades alongside Vexen at one point, and I recognized the form of this specific Keyblade. Two Become One, that was it!

_"When two become one, then he will truly understand what a Heart is."_

Is that why his Keyblade was like that? Or was it mere coincidence? "Scout," Xemnas aimed the tip of his Keyblade at Reno, "Where's Yuffie?"

"Somewhere..." I bit my lip, hoping she hadn't limped off to die in a corner.

"Go get her and bring her somewhere safe," He was unmoving now except for his lips and I could sense why when multiple black shadows encircled us. They were Nobodies, hissing and shifting like they were eager to kill... "Dragoon Nobodies," He warned, "They only listened to Xaldin. I suggest you run while they're drawn to my Keyblade!"

I hesitated for a moment, but then the Nobodies lunged. Instinctively I ducked under them and sprinted back the way I had come to find Yuffie. She was still in the alley, but she had fallen over into a puddle of her own blood.

"Yuffie!" I exclaimed and kneeled down beside her, "Yuffie, answer me!" Her eyes were fluttering, acknowledging both the fact that I was present and that she wasn't going to make it much longer. It was only then I realized she had been struck in her lung, and it had most likely collapsed. "Hold on Yuffie, I'll get you back to Merlin!"

Suddenly a handful of shadows jumped from the roofs above and landed behind me. One Dragoon and a handful of Sergeants.

I spun and aimed Carron at them, but the Dragoon moved first and slashed at me—suddenly it was destroyed along with the Sergeants. Blinking with disbelief, I stared up to see who had come to my rescue… and I was beyond words.

Three of my Scouting Nobodies.

They stared at me intently, their claws twitching and pensively gripping their arrowguns (which looked more like hand guns then my sniper rifle). I figured they had gone rogue like the other Nobodies, but instead they turned and leapt off.

I breathed, then lifted Yuffie into my arms and started back towards Merlin's house.

Of course, two Turks were already in my way as I turned the corner. They shot at a Mega Shadow and it faded into a wisp of darkness, and then they faced me after noticing my presence. It was the girl Elena and Reno's partner Rude.

"You, Nobody, what's going on here?" Elena barked, "Your Heartless are starting to get out of hand!"

"It's not my fault!" I snapped back, "Now move!"

"What are you doing with Yuffie?" Rude questioned with his posture tensing. Elena raised her gun to me.

"I'm trying to help her!" I replied, "And I told you to get out of my way!" Suddenly the Scouting Nobodies, a few more than before, sprang into the scene and knocked Rude and Elena to the ground. One grabbed me against its symmetrical body and it jumped to the other end of the street, clearing over the army of Heartless that gathered below and landing gracefully. "Thanks," I mentioned and rushed back to Merlin's house, leaving my Nobody to fight back the Heartless as they swarmed at us.

Xemnas, meanwhile, found himself backed up against the wall with Reno surprisingly to his right.

"Well," Reno muttered, "We're in a bit of a pickle."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Just a bit." and raised his Keyblade. The Dragoon Nobodies jumped at him but he slashed back, destroying them with what seemed to Reno like minimum effort.

Despite the number of Nobodies they had already defeated, twice as many took the fallen one's places. The Dragoon Nobodies swarmed suddenly and launched multiple attacks at Xemnas and Reno. Helplessly they crossed their arms in front of their face and waited to perish—

Nothing happened.

Xemnas dared to look and noticed that the Nobodies were receding into voids of darkness, hissing and shifting uncomfortably as they disappeared. Reno finally blinked, patted himself down to make sure he was still in once piece, and looked at Xemnas.

"I'm still alive, right?" He was slammed up against the wall, Two Become One pressed up against his neck. The slightest movement could've resulted in a slit throat.

"You listen to me, Turk," Xemnas snarled and tightened his grip on the Keyblade. A trickle of blood slid down Reno's neck when he swallowed, "I don't know what the fuck's going on, but you had better stay out of it! I don't need you nor your half-assed buddies getting in my way!"

"OK, OK! Jeez!" Reno held up his hands defensively and Xemnas backed off. The red-head wiped away the trail of crimson liquid with the back of his hand, "If you're not the ones behind the Heartless invasions on the worlds… then who is?"

"No one," Xemnas uttered, "It's impossible… unless…" He shook his head and the Keyblade faded from his hand, "Forget this." He turned and sprinted off, leaving Reno to ponder in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Yuffie, Yuffie!"

"She can't breathe!"

"Someone do something!"

"We can't! Curaga can't heal something this serious! We need Aerith!"

"Aerith isn't here!"

"Everyone stop panicking!" I snapped, "We just need someone who knows enough to seal the wound, that's all…"

"Like who?" Tifa exclaimed, "Who could possibly know that much?"

I had laid Yuffie out on a table in the back room. Tifa was already there, and Cloud and Cid had just returned to find that she didn't have much time left. She gasped for air, her breaths getting deeper and heavier and more frequent. I could barely handle what was before me and instinctively took her hand into mine.

She stared at me with a fading gaze that practically screamed for help. "Yuffie, look at me, OK? Don't worry; we're going to fix you… Understand?" She nodded slightly…but her eyes started to roll back.

"Shit, no Yuffie stay with me!"

Xemnas busted into the room, heaving, "What happened?"

Cid went ballistic. "Dammit, this all your fault you fucking Nobodies! If you hadn't come around this wouldn't have happened!"

"We can point fingers or we can help her!" Tifa hollered back.

Cid leered daggers at the girl, "Help her how?"

Tifa's mouth fell open, gaping like a hooked trout. She had nothing left to say.

"Wow, you guys are such amateurs. Having a specialist who's good with medicine is one of the key elements in survival!" A familiar presence pushed his way past Xemnas and Cid and slapped me on the shoulder. "Or should I just say it's common logic? Scout, didn't I teach you about wounds like this?"

"Not on a collapsed lung," I remarked with a smug grin, "but now's a good time to start a new lesson."

He grinned, "Good. Now if I could just get you complaining wimps to fetch me the supplies I need, I can fix this girl up nice and new!" His eyes were as chilly as they usually were, and he shot a sharp look at Cloud and his friends, "Go on, you should know what to get… or are you _that_ terribly unprepared?"

Tifa grabbed Cloud's wrist, "We know what to get. C'mon, Cloud!" and he was dragged off.

Yuffie's grip tightened and I stared down at her as I spoke to the man beside me, "Welcome back, Vexen."

* * *

Vexen and I finally exited the room, leaving Yuffie fast asleep on the table. Cid, Cloud, Tifa, and now Yen Sid stood and studied us curiously. "Will... will she be alright?" Tifa questioned peevishly. I trudged over to Xemnas and buried my face in his chest, gripped onto his waist, and wasn't surprised when he didn't hug back.

The Chilly Academic cleaned the blood off his hands with a rag. His emerald gaze flicked up and wandered around the room. "That's up to her."

Cid snorted, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means what I said," Vexen remarked coolly, "I've done my part and patched up the wound. All she needs now is lots of rest... but I'm afraid we might have gotten to her too late." Tifa hit her head into Cloud's shoulder and he held her close. "The puncture was severe and her lung was almost completely filled with blood," Vexen informed, "I drained it the best I could... so she should be fine unless she decides to stop fighting."

Yen Sid inclined his head, "Thank you for your help, Vexen."

"Can someone fill me in now?" Vexen asked quizzically, "Where am I? Why am I here? And all that dramatic bull."

"We're saving the Organization," Xemnas replied and pushed me away, "We're aiming to get every Nobody's heart back. Simple enough for ya?"

The corner of Vexen's mouth twitched. It twisted into a smile, and then a smirk, and then a toothy grin. He finally laughed, "Oh, that's classic! Xemnas, you never took me to be the kind of person to volunteer for such an adventure of epic proportions."

"I didn't volunteer."

"_Pfft_, OK. Anyway, I'm still sleepy and I don't think I've recovered all my energy. I'll be heading back to bed..." He stared at closed door behind him, "If anything changes in her condition don't be afraid to wake me up. I'll deal with it." He headed up the stairs without another word of exchange between any of us.

_"You need to go, Xanze. It's time to move on to the next world." Aerith pressed against my back with hers, her voice just as sing-song as it always was._

_Why now, Aerith? Yuffie's..._

_"I know Yuffie has a slim chance of living," Aerith said slowly, "She was my friend, and I thank you for taking care of her... but there's work to be done."_

_But I...  
"Xanze?"_

_"It' a tough responsibility," She mentioned, "Don't worry, when it's all over it would have been worth it."_

_I...  
"Yoo-hoo, Xanze? You with me?"  
OK, I'll start leaving...  
"Xanze. Hey, snap out of it!"_

Xemnas snapped his fingers in front of my face and I blinked myself in to reality. "Yeesh, you spaced out on me! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I locked my golden gaze onto his amber fluorescent voids, "We need to go."

Xemnas frowned, "Now?" I nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

Suddenly a passage of light opened up behind me and sucked me in, but I grabbed Xemnas's wrist and took him with me. Cloud exclaimed and went for us, reaching for Xemnas's hand-"No, Cloud!" Was all I could manage before the light became far too overwhelming.

Black.

* * *

**End. This is short because the next chapter is going to be longer. Hopefully I can get next chap up before the week's over...**


	7. Just No Hero

**Whew, can't believe I was able to get this up xD Chapter 8 won't be up though until I finish Lead Poisoning. (only two chapters to go in that one) Oh, and if you're part of the Xanze Fanclub make sure to read the update for the Guide to Xanze's World.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Just No Hero**

"Xanze?" Xemnas shook me awake, "Xanze, get up."

I stirred and rose to my knees. My vision doubled and slowly moved together, but I was able to work my way to my feet. "Ow, where are we?"

Cloud stood nearby, rubbing at a lump on his brow he had received from hitting the ground fairly hard. "It looks like…" He glanced around, "Olympus Coliseum."

"Cloud!" I snapped and he gave me a funny look, "Why the hell did you jump in after us?"

"I didn't jump after _you_," He shot back, "I saw Aerith… but maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me…" His gaze lowered to the floor, "Never mind. What do we do now?"

"What do ya mean ya don't want to enter the games?"

"I mean what I said, Phil… I don't want to enter them right now."

"Well, why not, Herc?"

Xemnas grabbed me by my waist and dragged me to the safety of the shadows in the corner. Cloud quickly joined us just as a red-head muscle-builder and some small half-goat half-man creature strode out into the open.

"Because I don't want to… I can't afford to attend the games with the mass outbreak of Heartless invading everything."

"Forget the Heartless, Hercules!" Phil insisted on changing the man's mind, "How else can you prove yourself a hero?"

"By doing what's right, Phil," Hercules kicked over a rock, "What else can I do? Fighting doesn't prove anything unless there's something worth fighting for."

Suddenly the air rippled and the sky split open with a void of darkness. A group of four Tailbunkers dove out of the blackness and spiraled in Hercules's direction. He jumped in front of Phil and grabbed one Tailbunker by its massive tail as it tried to soar overhead. With all his might Herc spun it around and released it into the wall.

The impact left a nice crater in the stands and the Emblem Heartless faded into the sky as a giant heart.

"See what I mean?" He remarked to Phil who was despondent in return.

The other three Tailbunkers turned sharply and dove at Hercules, but Cloud, Xemnas and I had intervened first. Cloud slashed at one and destroyed it, Xemnas split another in half with Two Become One, and I sprang up and over onto the back of the third. It cried out and thrashed as it lifted into the air, and I whipped out Sharpshooter and Carron. The Heartless swerved and spiraled like a twister to the ground below.

I unloaded bullets into its back, and it screeched. I abandoned it, somersaulted and landed gracefully on one knee. Behind me it crash-landed and faded almost instantly, lifting up as a gray-scale Heart into the sky above.

"Who're you?" Phil questioned demandingly.

Cloud pounded his chest, "I'm Cloud, and those two are Xemnas and Xanze."

Phil snorted, "Well, I only have one word for ya! Impressive. Teamwork."

I slapped my hand over my face. Cloud shook his head, "I haven't been here in ages! The first and only time I came was with Zack." He glanced around, "It hasn't changed."

"Zack?" Herc exclaimed, "You know him? I haven't seen him since the first tournament he fought in!"

Cloud looked at him wearily, "Ah, so you're Hercules… Zack's friend… He told me about you…"

"Do you know where he is?"

The Soldier didn't respond for a moment. "He's… dead."

Hercules fell silent and lowered his hurt gaze to the ground. "Oh."

Phil passed an expression between them, "Hey, hey, come now! There's no time to feel sad! We need to find more Heartless before they get out of hand again!"

I blinked and noticed Xemnas was staring off into space. His grip tightened on the Keyblade. "Xemnas?" I approached him, "What's wrong?"

He replied, slowly and unsurely, "I… remember… this place."

"Well, haven't you been here before?"

"No…" He faced me fully, his amber eyes dull and engulfed by inquisition, "I… remember Zack… and a boy who looked like Roxas… and a girl with hair that was the mirror image of water… but I don't know these people."

"Xemnas…" I uttered, "The boy's name is Ven. I remember from what Saix and Axel once told me. Does that name mean anything to you?"

He stared blankly. "It's so… unfamiliarly familiar." Something surged, and Xemnas collapsed to his knees, gripping his head like someone had just cracked him with a bat, "Why do I have these memories! They aren't mine! Make them stop make them stop make them stop please stop these aren't mine!" The Keyblade clattered to the ground and disappeared.

"Xemnas!" I kneeled down and pushed against his chest, "Xemnas you have to listen to me and calm down!"

"What's wrong with him?" Cloud exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I snapped back, "Xemnas, what memories aren't yours? What's wrong?"

Everything fell quiet aside from his heavy breaths, "I… I remember…"

"What do you remember?" I whispered, but all too late as his arms fell to his sides and his body slumped limply against mine. I sighed and shifted our positions so his head was on my lap. "Dammit…"

Hercules approached me, "What was that about?"

"I don't know," I muttered. His eyes fluttered open then, amber voids that were derived of any emotions, and he blinked up at me. "Xemnas, what happened, are you OK?"

"I…" He sat up with a start and buried his face in his hands, "I can't remember these memories. Does that make sense? It's like my mind stole thoughts that belonged to someone else and made them my own…"

I stood and brushed off my jeans, realizing our outfits hadn't changed for once. "OK, Xemnas… Let's just continue on with the mission and if you remember anything else, just let me know."

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked maliciously.

"Who said I'd do anything?" I rebounded.

He titched and stood and dusted off the back of his pants… but then changed the subject, "So, can you fill us in on these games?" His question was directed at either Phil or Hercules, which ever would answer first.

"There's a couple of spots open," Phil replied flippantly, "You guys should sign up! You get to fight your way to the top and can be crowned a hero!"

"Sounds interesting," Cloud said deftly, "Maybe you guys should try it."

"Can't," I admonished, "We need to find our Heartless."

"It's just the games," Hercules mused, "I enter them all the time! They're great! But with all the Heartless popping up lately I've been spending more time fighting them off than in the games… Oh, and we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Hercules, but just call me Herc. This is my trainer Big Mouth I mean Phil."

"Watch it, boy," Phil hissed menacingly.

"I'm Cloud," The blonde returned politely with a slight bow.

"The name's Xanze," I informed, "but you can call me Scout if you want. I answer to both."

"I'm… Xemnas…" His voice trailed off…

…and for good reason when Hercules's eyes went wide. "Xemnas, as in the Organization XIII leader?"

Xemnas shook his head, "Not anymore. We're no longer the Organization… just a Nobody with a companion trying to win back the other Nobodies."

"With a Keyblade?" Phil retorted.

Xemnas summoned out his Keyblade and held it up, "Yeah… weird, right? So, anyway," He lowered Two Become One, "About the games… where do we sign up?"

"I'll sign you guys up," Phil offered, "just meet me in the vestibule when you're ready to go! Herc," Phil turned to him, "are ya sure you want to skip this time?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hercules sighed heavily.

"How about I take your place?" Cloud suggested, "I'm not very interested in the games, after all."

Hercules beamed, "Thanks, but you don't need to." Cloud feigned a hurt expression and Hercules laughed, "Besides, I'll have more opportunities. I'd better get going, but I'll try to make it back in time to watch you guys fight!"

"Alright, then, see ya around Herc!" Phil slapped Hercules's back and the hero strode off. "Well, I'll be waiting for you folks. Come see me when you're ready to fight." He started off as well and disappeared around the corner.

I stared around the courtyard, "Now that that's settled…"

"Xanze, listen," Xemnas faced me, "I was thinking that we should enter the games because the Heartless will be drawn to my Keyblade, and with Hercules fighting off the minor ones the Heartless we're aiming for might just come to us."

"I guess… but we could've done the same thing without signing up," I shook my head, "Never mind, let's catch up to Phil."

Cloud swung his sword around on his fist, "Let's just hope Xemnas doesn't have another episode and make my round against him too easy."

Xemnas seemed taken aback, at a loss for words, "What? I'm not going easy you, you punk! I can take you on with both arms tied behind my back… while unconscious!"

"Let's test that, shall we?" Cloud raised his sword up, "I can't wait to fight you and test out your real strength!" Their glares locked and I could practically see the lightning surging from one flaming pair of eyes to the other.

"Woah, hold it hot-heads!" I waved my hands around but I didn't get their attention, "Who said anything about you two fighting each other?"

"That'd be a shame if I couldn't wipe the floor with your face," Xemnas scolded.

"Right back at ya," Cloud hissed.

I slapped my hand over my face, "Let's just go already…"

* * *

"Ah, there you guys are!" Phil jumped at the sight of us, "Are you ready to fight?"

"Yes," I replied on be-half of myself and the rivaling men behind me, "We're ready to go."

"Alright, first match is Xemnas," Phil lead us down the passage behind him and out into the arena, "You guys can sit on the side lines and wait until it's your turn to fight."

Cloud and I abandoned Xemnas silently and headed up to the stands where we reclined and watched intently. Phil stood off in the corner and Xemnas took his place in the arena. There was a ripple in the air and a handful of Guardians appeared from voids of darkness. Xemnas readied his Keyblade, and with the first swing the round began.

"Xanze…" Cloud mentioned as Xemnas dodged the condensed beams of energy fired from the Heartless. "Can you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This… thing with Xemnas. Saving the Organization?"

"Why do you ask?"

Cloud shrugged, "I didn't think a Nobody would—or could—care for another member. So why are you doing it?"

"I…" I studied Xemnas's swift movement, "I guess I just wanted a family… My dad wasn't there for me, and come to find out he's one of the original six who founded the Organization," I leant back and frowned, "You don't know Xigbar, do you?"

"Sora's only mentioned a few names…" Cloud pierced me with an icy stare, "yours was one of them. You were… how do I put this? You were…"

"Insane? Tough? Too easy? Weak?"

"No," Cloud shook his head, "special. Different. Motivated… I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. That was several months ago."

"It's been how long?" I retorted.

"Seven months," He repeated, "The darkness has been getting worse recently, though, and I don't know why. I figured it was because more Nobodies had been showing up but…"

"But the Organization was destroyed," I finished for him. He nodded briskly. "Yeah… Cloud, what happened to Aerith, and who was she, and who's Zack?"

He was silent for several moments. "All I'm going to tell you is that she was killed. And Zack… he died defending me…" He lowered his gaze to the floor, "I jumped into the light when I saw Aerith behind you."

"Did you love her?" I asked quizzically, a brief image of Saix laced into my mind.

"I was supposed to protect her, like how Zack had protected me," Cloud ducked his head into his hands, "but all I'm good for is getting people killed…" He didn't answer my question, but I figured I wouldn't ask it again.

"You know, I think Tifa has a thing for you," I inquired and poked him with my elbow.

He sat upright instantly, "Wh-what! No she doesn't! Where do you get off saying that?"

"Oh, woman instincts, I guess," I shrugged and forced myself to keep a straight face, "Aw, is Cloud blushing?"

"N-No," He covered his face with his hand and quickly turned in his seat so he wasn't looking at me, "Shut up, you don't know what love is!"

I frowned, "Oh, but on the contrary… Let me guess, someone said you had a crush on Aerith and you blushed then, too, didn't you? You're such a player, Cloud."

He folded his arms, "Oh, shut it already." He turned back, arms still tightly crossed. Xemnas dodged another attack from the remaining Guardians. "So, uh… What's Xemnas's story?" Cloud stared at me intently.

"Ask Vexen," I answered blandly, "Vexen's been with him longer. All I know is that Xemnas doesn't have his heart and he needs to earn it back… not that I understand how any of this comes across as motivating to him," the corners of my mouth twitched into frown, "His thoughts are his own, I guess. What's your story?"

"My world was destroyed by the darkness. Several months ago we returned to see if it had been restored… It was just recovering and that's were the Turks come in. We didn't exactly get along, and this whole thing happened!" He waved his hand around in a slight exaggeration of a long story I didn't want to hear, "Long story short, the Heartless came again, so we fled back to Traverse Town. Now, I'm…" He smiled faintly, "I'm Zack's… living legacy."

I opened my mouth to question what that meant, but then Phil called up to us, "Alright Spike, it's your turn! Hustle on over!"

Cloud blinked, "Is he talking to me?"

"You're the only one with spiky hair!" I playfully tugged on the longest of his gravity-defying locks.

He back-handed my wrist and I released him, "Oh, hardy harr! The last time Tifa went looking for me she asked people—even Sora—if they saw a guy with spiky hair. Who asks _Sora_ of all people?"

I scowled, "Don't talk about Sora. I still have a burning in my mouth every time I say his name."

Cloud held up his hands defensively, "Oh, excuse me! I'll just be on my way, then!" He got up and brushed past Xemnas who sat down on the other side of me.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked.

I forced a smirk, "Oh, nothing much… but he's a real charmer." I waved to the spiky-haired blonde and he shot me his middle finger right back. "See what I mean? He was just asking about the Heartless outbreak and what makes you so motivated."

Xemnas quirked an eyebrow, "Me?"

Four Living Pods appeared on the field and surrounded Cloud. He slashed but they kept teleporting around the arena and he failed to connect a strike with any of them. "Yes, you," I dead-panned, "We were discussing about your motivation… You have the Keyblade, Xemnas, why don't you just run away and complete Kingdom Hearts? Why don't you just leave me to save the Organization by myself?" He gave me a funny 'WTF?' look, and I continued ranting, "Just answer me, dammit. Why are you doing this? Why are you still with me?"

Cloud cried out with frustration, "Fucking Living Pods hold still!" and he continued to slash at them furiously but to no avail.

"Someone's been hanging out with Cid too long," Xemnas said to no one in particular. He punched the side of my arm, "Look, I have a chance to get my Heart back… Why would I blow over something like that?"

"Oh, I dunno… Power?"

"Shut up."

Cloud finally defeated the Living Pods and he raised his sword, "Finally! Holy-" A fifth one appeared behind him and lifted him up into the air, "Dammit not fair!"

"You know," I said slowly, "Cloud's world was destroyed by darkness. They tried going back several months ago to see if it had been restored, but then this whole big scenario happened and now two of his friends are dead, the Heartless are taking over again, and the Turks are in the scene. He's not very happy."

"Mmm," Xemnas groaned sarcastically.

Cloud slashed at the fifth Pod and exclaimed, "Any one else wanna take me on? Huh? Come on out you Living Pods! I'm done playing!"

"Your round is over, Spike!" Phil called out and Cloud stood up straight, acknowledging the trainer so he didn't make himself look like an even bigger idiot. "Scout, you're up!"

Cloud and I passed each other with a quick high-five of congrats, but then I turned and said, "Oh, try not to kill each other before I get back, alright?"

"No guarantees," Cloud promised.

I ignored him and took my spot on the arena.

* * *

We fought our way through ten more rounds until it came down to the finals. I was chatting with Xemnas in the vestibule when Hercules strolled in. "Guys, there's a problem," he scratched the back of his head, "I noticed the Heartless are making their way up towards the arena. What do you want me to do to keep them from raining on your parade?"

Phil opened his mouth to reply, but Xemnas cut him off, "Nothing. We need the Heartless to come so we can find the Heartless we're looking for."

Herc sighed, "Well, OK if that's what you want. How'll you know it's your Heartless, though?"

Xemnas shrugged.

Cloud emerged from the darkness and approached us, "Alright, time for the finals! What're we doing?"

Phil folded his arms, "It's time for the final three matches… Scout," He faced me, "You'll be fighting Cloud." We fell silent. "What is something wrong? Two words for ya, Xanze: Go. For. It."

Xemnas grunted, "Now I'll miss my chance to kick Cloud's ass."

"Are you saying she'll be able to beat me?" Cloud hissed.

They glared at each other. "I'm not saying she'll beat you, I'm saying she'll most definitely wipe the floor with your face!"

My hand connected with my forehead.

Hercules leaned towards me and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

"Their rivalry actually just recently started."

"Oh, poor you."

"You have no idea, Herc… You have **no** idea."


	8. Nobody's Dream Anymore

**OMIGAWD finally! School's over and I'm not overloaded so I can FINALLY UPDATE AGAIN! Plus, I've become addicted to Pokemon and X-men updates XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nobody's Dream Anymore**

Merlin and Leon stalked into the house, but the atmosphere was tense. "Hey, we're home!" Leon called out, "Did we miss anything?"

Tifa made her way down the steps and over to them, "Glad you guys got back… Listen, we had a problem with the Heartless and the Turks while you were gone. Yuffie punctured her lung but Vexen woke up just in time to patch her up."

Merlin arched an eyebrow, "Whose Vexen?"

"I'm Vexen." The blonde scientist emerged from the back room where he had been checking in on Yuffie, "There's been no negative change in her health, Tifa… and have you seen my scarf? I could've sworn I left it on my bed…" He scratched the back of his head and glanced around, "Hm… Weird."

"Sorry, haven't seen it," Tifa gestured to Leon and Merlin, "These two here are Merlin and Leon, but we usually call him Squall."

Vexen bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you. If you see a dark green scarf anywhere it's probably mine," He peered around once more, double checking every visible corner of the room, "Oh, well. I'm sure it'll show up eventually."

"Who are you again?" Leon questioned with an accusing point of his finger, "Aren't you the one Xemnas and Xanze saved?"

"That I am."

"Oh, OK," He shrugged it off, "Where's everyone else?"

"Cloud's with Xanze and Xemnas," Tifa said matter-of-factly, "Cid's probably blowing shit up, Yen Sid just left to go home so he won't be back for a while, and… well, now I'm here with Vexen and an unconscious Yuffie."

"Speaking of going home, I need to head off too," Merlin turned to the door, "I must be on my way… and I'm afraid I won't be back for a while either."

From inside the back room Yuffie's voice drifted, like she was sobbing, and Vexen quickly spoke up, "Don't worry she's most likely having a bad dream. I'll go make sure she doesn't break her stitches." He disappeared into the room.

Tifa shifted uncomfortably, "Alright, go do what you have to, Merlin. I'll see around."

Merlin nodded, "Good-bye." And he strode out the door and out of their lives. Leon studied Tifa quizzically and noticed her eyes were blurry, almost like she wanted to cry. Her clouded pools shuffled from left to right, trying to find something else to focus on besides him.

"So… uh…" Leon brushed imaginary dust off his sleeve, "What now?"

"We wait… we don't really have a choice now do we?"

"Wait for what?"

"I don't know, Squall. I don't know."

* * *

Cloud raised his sword and aimed the tip of the blade at me. I readied Carron, swinging her over onto my shoulder so she tapped against the back of my neck.

"Begin!" Phil announced.

Cloud moved first, rocketing towards me with blinding speed. I reversed _at least I can still use my ability _his world so the arena had flipped up-side down (to his eyes) and his backwards movement forced him to the ground. I sniggered, "You have no idea what I can do, Cloud! My ability is to reverse almost anything in my favor—so everything you do and everything you see, hear, taste, or even say can be inversed."

I summoned out Sharpshooter and Carron's form changed, and I negated the inverted world around Cloud to give him a chance to stand.

"An interesting ability," He commented, wielding his sword at an angle, "but I do believe I'm faster." He lunged and I sprang at him as well, his sword slashing down on Carron. My Arrowgun Rifle didn't crack under the pressure, but she was slammed into the cage of my chest and I shot into the ground. The impact didn't hurt as much as my lungs when I tried to catch my breath.

Suddenly Cloud screamed, "XANZE!" and his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me from the tattered ground just as an iron-clad fit punched the spot where I had previously been.

Xemnas slashed it with his Keyblade but it recoiled and knocked him to the side. The arm latched itself onto the much larger body of a Solid Armor. "I think that's our Heartless!" Xemnas exclaimed, working his way to his knees by using the support of Two Become One. I was still struggling to breath, my ribs burning under the stress of the blow I had just taken.

Cloud smirked, "Alright, let's get it!" He left me lying on the ground to recover and he moved for the legs of the monster, slashing and hacking but to no avail. Hercules leapt from the pillars nearby, rearing his fist back and using the momentum of his fall to smash the head of the Heartless in, forcing its body parts to detach and collapse.

The arms spun in rapid circles and nailed him solidly in the gut, sending him sailing into the wall. The legs stomped down repetitively, marching right in my direction. Cloud stopped one with his blade-the slash connected with the ankle and the iron crumpled in on itself. The second one hovered over me for a second, and I tried to roll out of the way.

Pain ripped through my body and I cried out, clutching at my bruised chest. Two Become One zipped by, zooming in a full-bring circle that rammed the foot away from me. I summoned out Sharpshooter and Carron, and without thinking I jumped to my feet and sprinted for the body of the Heartless searching for its dented head. I aimed and fired, the triggers heating up in my grip. The white and purple bullets pierced the Heartless' armor, knocking it back and immobilizing it.

Xemnas appeared above it, bringing his Keyblade down upon the Solid Armor's head, smashing it in completely.

The arms spasmed, and then dropped... and all was still.

I tripped and landed on my side, the guns clattering on the ground beside me. Before my fallen form the heart lifted into the air, leaving behind the crystal casing that housed a sleeping body within. My chest heaved and threatened to burst, and it took every ounce of energy not to scream too loudly.

"Nice job," Hercules remarked and slipped my arm around his neck. He lifted me to my feet and then took me in his arms bridal-style. "You did take a pretty bad hit from Cloud, though. I thought I heard something break."

"Probably my pride," I responded deftly. The heart cracked, and I reached out to touch it-but then it shattered completely. Xemnas caught the Nobody against himself, sighing heavily. "Two down," I told myself quietly.

The Nobody groaned and Xemnas rested him on the ground, "Welcome back, how are you feeling?"

"Feeling?" The Nobody mused, pushing himself up so he was sitting upright, "I'm... dizzy. Superior... where are we?"

Xemnas smirked, "It's a long story, Lexaeus... I'll tell you all about it later. As of right now, we should go home..."

* * *

"Phil and Herc were great," I stated as we limped back towards Cloud's place, "Too bad we had to leave on such short notice." Despite Lexaeus being the recent rescue, he was the one carrying me. He had recovered quite well, unlike Vexen, but the big lug was lost when we tried explaining our story. After three tries he simply nodded, figured we were on crack or something, and followed us through the passage of light. Back in Traverse Town, his clothes were a simple White tank-top, green cargo pants and boots. He had dog tags, two: both with V engraved on them.

"We're home!" Cloud exclaimed as he kicked down the door, startling Vexen who was digging around the hallway closet. "And we brought another Nobody back!"

"Lex!" Vexen retorted, beaming, "So glad you could join me! I can't find my blasted scarf!" He quirked an eyebrow at me, "And what in Kingdom Hearts did you do to yourself?" I pointed accusingly at Cloud. "You can't stay out of a fight for one second, can you? I shouldn't let you out of my sight if you're going to come home looking like this!"

"How's Yuffie doing?" Cloud questioned, interrupting him.

The scientist shrugged, "She's doing just fine... but she still hadn't woken up yet."

"Cloud?" An unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Squall?" Cloud replied, "Hey, you're back!" He moved off into the kitchen and the door shut out his voice. "Did Tifa explain wha..."

"So anyway," Lexaeus commented, setting me down gently, "Vexen, can you explain the story better than them? I don't understand a single thing."

"OK," Vexen started, "Here's a sum up: We all fade, Crazy Dead Lady tells Scout that she and Xemnas must save the Nobodies, and they get warped to different places to save us. Easy enough?" He winced when Yuffie called someone's name in a disoriented voice, and he sighed, "She's finally awake." He turned sharply on his heel and strode into the back room.

Lexaeus sighed and gripped the back of his neck, "I'm feeling tired. Where can I rest?"

"Follow me," I told him, leading him upstairs and to our room. There was an additional bed now, so I let him lay down in the newer one, "When you wake up Xemnas and I might not be here, but don't worry about that. Vexen's got everything covered for now." He nodded and fell fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, so I quietly stalked out and down to the kitchen. I wrapped an icepack into a paper towel and placed it up against my chest, hissing about the pain. I wasn't the best with Cure or Cura (usually the effects were reversed… Axel never let me live that down) so this would have to do. Cloud and his friend Squall were at the counter, chatting about something I didn't quite care much about. I approached, "Hey, who's this Cloud?"

"My friend Leon, or Squall," Cloud slapped the man's shoulder, "Squall, this is Xanze."

"Oh, so this is Xanze," Leon took my hand and kissed my knuckles, "Nice to meet you."

I rolled my eyes. Xemnas was fiddling with the table top in the dining room when I found him a few minutes later. "Scout…" He muttered, casting a weary glance up at me, "Can I confide in you for something very… important?"

"Sure," I affirmed and sat in the chair beside him. "What's up?"

"On a normal occasion if that foot would have crushed you I would have let it," He admitted, and I arched an eyebrow. "But… when you were about to get smashed I just felt a surge of… well, just a surge and without thinking I chucked my Keyblade, letting it do what it thought was right. It can't be feeling for I do not have a Heart, so what do you think it was?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. Thanks for that, though."

He rubbed my back briefly, but before the situation could grow awkward he stood and left, "I'm going to check on Yuffie. You should do the same."

Instead, I sat for a moment longer and removed the ice pack, feeling my nerves grow numb on that end. Aerith appeared beside me, her trademark smile plastered on her face. "Hello, Xanze. It seems Xemnas is warming up to you." I huffed. "After you check in on Yuffie, take a nap and when you wake up I will send you on your next mission."

I nodded and returned the ice to the freezer before heading into the back room. Xemnas was already gone, but Yuffie was still asleep with Tifa gripping her hand. "Thought she woke up?" I inquired to Vexen, who scoffed.

"I had to put her under again. She was in too much pain to sit up." He leaned back against the counter, his hand pushing various medical supplies around. Thinking quickly, he folded his arms back against his chest, "Xemnas went off to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"We're all tired," I muttered, and then tracked back upstairs.

It was going to be a good sleep.


End file.
